lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrQuest17/My Prediction of TT's LD Y3 Plans
Hi guys, MrQuest17 back here today with scoresome blog and today's topic will be about my thoughts on the Year content for Lego Dimensions. Now I know we still haven't had the Y2 stuff released yet for LD but I know that a lot of you have already been getting you predictions up for LD Y3, so I thought why not jump on the band waggon. Anyway here's my predictions for LD Y3: Base Colour and Function The Base colour is perhaps one of the most important features to take into account, and every year it ultimately determines what functions will be included within these bases. I mean the first year was Blue and featured access to basic characters, as well as the adventure worlds and the Second Year(This Year) will be ultimately Yellow bases, which will give us access to Battle Arenas. Now going off what we've seen so far I'd guess that the bases will be a pink color and I say that because so far the bases have changed color in accordance to the colors that are represented in the toy pad when activated. As to what it would contain/feature, my guess would be a pack of skins for the new characters introduced into Y3 and I know that this is one of the most wanted features in the game and I think introducing it this way, would be the easiest way, as for the older Y1 and Y2 characters, I'll get onto that later. New In-game Features Now as well know each year, we're going to get new Keystones and features that'll help to further the player's enjoyment of the game. Anyway personally I think they're going to mix up that formula in Y3 and release keystones in the game that will directly correlate to the new franchises that are available. These keystone's will act as bonus keystones in game and will allow players to unlock collectables and achievements through use of their correlating characters. New Pack Types One of the many main features of the LD franchises is it's different pack assortments and sets that it releases every year in the form of Fun,Team ,level and Story packs. Now next year personally I'm thinking that'll go ahead and release what I call a Mega Story Pack, which will be an expanded version of the Story Pack featuring 12 levels instead of the usual 6. This pack would also come with two characters instead one and feature 2 different vehicles. Another type of pack that I think could be a possibility would be a series of packs that I'd like to call Lego Dimensions Classics, and essentially what these would be, are new characters that are part of the original 14 franchises for LD and to help distinguish these characters from the Y1,Y2 and Y3 characters they'd have a proper gold plastic base. New Franchises Now I know there's been a lot of debate about new franchises that are coming to the game and they are ultimately the most important part of the game. With Lego Dimensions possible last year coming, personally I think we could expect 10 new franchises max. Here's the franchises I personally think will be appearing in LD Y3: Minecraft Story Mode Minecraft was one of the most wanted and sought out franchises for the second year of Dimensions and would in total honesty fit the game very well with it's blocky gameplay style, plus you could never have too many video game characters in LD. Anyway I'm personally leading ore towards the Story Mode side of things due to it's complexity with characters and it's world. The characters included I believe would be Jesse in a level pack with Reuben the Pig and the Order of the Stone Amulet, with a team pack featuring Petra and Ivor, as well as fun pack featuring the White Pumpkin and her cat Winslow. As for skins, Jesse would get all his skin variations and female variations, Petra would have no armour/armour, Ivor would have armour/no armour too and the white pumpkin would have a maskless skin. As for the adventure World and arena, you'd be able to explore all of Jesse's Home town, the Order of the Stone Temple and the Haunted Mansion from "A Portal To Mystery", with the battle arena being the wilderness grasslands. Finally the keystone ability for this would be Order of the Stone Builder and would allow players to build lego objects, but with the same button mashing mechanics that MC:SM has. Monster High Monster High is one of those franchises that boys don't tend to particular see as a good enough franchise to get into the game. But with the advent of The Power-Puff Girls arriving in LD, I honestly don't think this would be much of a longshot. I mean the franchise features enough action and fighting villains to help substitute for the fashion and I mean I know that Mega Blocks are currently doing this, but as I've said before Universal own most of the media rights to the franchise and work very well with Mattel, so I'm sure if they wanted it to be in LD, then it could be, plus Universal are already working on the game, so it would make sense. Anyway as for characters packs, I feel a Mega Story Pack, featuring levels for all 14 MH Movies is possible, and it would come with Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf with Lagoona's Subamarine and Cushion. There would also be fun packs for both Frankie and Draculaura and as for their skins, each ghoul would be able to obtain all the costume's they wore throughout the movies, with the reboot one being their basic outfit. The adventure World would feature the whole of Monster High School, as well as the Catacombs and part of New Salem, with the underworld featuring as the Battle Arena. The Keystone would be called Freaky Flaws and would allow any MH character to let out their unique natural skills to help with any puzzles. Nexo Knights Nexo Knights is another one of those Lego-owned action/adventure themes a lot like Ninjago/Chima, that we thought would be a shoe-in for the game in Y2, but didn't make it in the end, now personally I think this is because it is going to be saved for last. As we all know Lego-Owned franchises don't get too much representation in the game, I mean I know Ninjago got a level and seven Mini-figs but compare that to the other licensed franchises and it's not really too much if you think about it. Anyway I think using Lego Dimensions would be a good way to advertise the franchise and get people buying the regular sets and . Category:Blog posts